californiadreamingfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ShorRoss44/legally i'm not really blonde but that's not the point
Heyy everybody. So I have like a thing that involves the roleplay and I think it'd be really fun for ocs. Kind of a side thing for you to have. Ok so as some of you may know I rec ently made an event proposal for auditions for a musical being put on at Belles Vues Mall directed by one of my ocs. Unfortunately it hasn't gotten enough kudos to become an official event yet, plus Corey still has to do Mason's funeral, so I thought, why even have an event? So basically I'm just gonna do it another way. Belles Vues Mall is putting on Legally Blonde: The Musical and we need oc's to audition/play roles! Now if you're thinking we're actually going to roleplay a musical then you are sadly mistaken. I was just gonna have this whole production going on as a side thing, something just to have ocs apart of to enhance their history and stuff and just to make their lives more interesting. We probably won't roleplay rehearsals unless you have some type of plot progression rp that takes place at one. The only real event I was thinking of proposing for this was to have an afterparty after opening night of the musical. Any oc can be in the show, preferably ones who sing, act, or dance (or go to LASA or CAC). To "audition" your characters, just give a list of your characters you want to be in the show in comments below. You can also add a short list of roles from the show that you'd like them to possibly play. Then I'll decide who gets what role and then I'll update you on who got a role. If you sign up your character, they'll be apart of the production. Legally Blonde is truly a fantastic musical. It was on Broadway. The music is so catchy, the characters are so lovable, etc. etc. So I really hope you sign up your characters. I really won't be able to do this unless I get at least 10 ocs. Here is a list of the characters I got off a website: *'Elle Woods' - The peppy Valley Girl who follows her ex-boyfriend to Harvard Law School and realizes that she has more to offer than just a pretty face and a bubbly personality *'Emmett Forrest '- A smart and sensitive law student who takes Elle under his wing *'Warner Hunter III' - A good-looking, but pompous guy who breaks Elle's heart *'Margot '/ Serena '''/ '''Pilar **Elle’s Delta Nu sorority sisters who act as Elle’s Greek chorus. Margot is ditzy, Pilar is sassy, Serena is Spray Tan obsessed *'Paulette Buonofuonte' - A funny hair stylist who is friends with Elle *'Vivienne Kensington' - A smart, savvy law student who initially dismisses Elle, but grows to be her friend *'Brooke Wyndham' - An exercise video star who is also a former sorority girl. *'Enid Hoops' -A mousy, intellectual law student *'Professor Callahan '- A pompous and manipulative law professor at Harvard *'Kyle Brendan O’Boyle: the UPS Guy' -A great-looking, in-shape employee of the United Postal Services. *'Ensemble members' - the ensemble makes up the background actors. These members will play sorority sisters, Harvard students, and some will be given minor speaking/singing roles. Category:Blog posts